


Rotting

by eruthiel



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: "Your father thought you were a disappointment. I was the son he wished he had. But I never let him dress me up as you. Often."
Relationships: Lord Greg Powers/Reg Steel, Lord Greg Powers/Roy Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).



> Title from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL6OJOvBy5o)

_You’re growing into a fine young man, Greg._ Reg puts a hand on his knee. His voice is heavy with grief and shame and hunger. Greg sits very still and lets him do it. _You won’t tell anyone, will you, my boy?_ No, sir. _Call me… won’t you call me Father?_ Greg almost laughs and retches at the same time, but controls himself. And when the poor man calls him Roy in the heat of the moment, he doesn’t say anything. This isn't really about me, he realises. Nothing ever has been. I'm just here to be better than Roy.

*

Greg's real father is dead, of course. 'Real' in the traditional, blood relation sense. But does blood mean anything? What is a real father, if not someone who's there for you through all childhood's ups and downs? Who buys you your first gun, and teaches you to shave, and glows with pride when you excel at rugby and football and biology and history and maths, and comes uninvited into your room at night (when his wife and his real son are both away visiting their real family) and reminds you not to cry? Isn't that what a real father does?

*

Roy doesn’t believe it. There’s no way he can believe it without losing everything he is, everything he’s ever been or wanted to be. But of course he still thinks about it whenever he can’t distract himself, when he runs out of things to punch, or stupid empty things to say; when he’s alone, in the dark, he thinks about his father with Greg. And the worst part is the voice -- the stupid little child’s voice in his head that dares to ask -- why not me? Was Greg really so much better? Was I not even good enough for _that?_

*

Greg lets Roy call him Father, because that’s all Roy wants: Daddy's approval, even if it comes like this, dirty and wrong, with a hand fisted in his greying hair. And Roy consents to be called Greg, because that’s what Greg needs, too: to recreate it for himself, with no more pretending to be the son Reg really wanted. They both hate themselves for wanting it, and each hates the other for having it. Most of all they hate the man who did this to them, though they'll still be trying to impress him when they see him in Hell.


End file.
